The Enemy of My Enemy
by Green Eyes and Blue Insanity
Summary: The enemy of my enemy is my friend. This phrase has never been more true for Jedi Master Somminick Timmns, whose one time alliance with the Emperor's Wrath has grown into an unconventional friendship. When the Wrath asks for his aid in a life or death situation, the Jedi Master is prepared for anything, but what he finds is something he never expected.


**Hey everyone! It has been a bit since I have uploaded on here and I'm excited to start back up again. Just a few quick notes before you start reading!**

 **First off, A'vien Vesteri is my Light side Sith Warrior from the SWTOR. Secondly, I was super intrigued by the possible story lines that could come from mission that you do working with the Jedi Somminick Timmns (not mine), and I've had this idea bouncing around in my head for ages. It's taken me a long time, but I've finally managed to get it down in writing!**

 **This is a bit different to how I usually write in the sense that it's way longer than anything I have published before, so if anyone has any constructive criticism that would help me make it better I would really appreciate it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of this besides my characters of A'vien Vesteri and Deverin Ferdan, please don't sue me. I'm only a poor college student with a penchant for playing with other people's characters. Thanks.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Enemy of My Enemy**

Somminick Timmns rubbed his eyes tiredly, the dim glow from the data pad in front of him the only source of light in the darkened room. Leaning back, he placed the device on the desk before him, groaning as his joints cracked after being in the same position for so long. The Jedi rested his head on the back of his chair, green eyes staring blankly at the ceiling of his simple room. He was unsure of how long he had been sitting there reading, but he knew it had been over an hour. There were few things that the Mirialan loved more than learning of other civilization's histories and the story of the Sith Empire was a fascinating tale.

Horrifying? Absolutely. Revolting? More often than not. But completely and utterly fascinating.

With a shake of his head, Somminick stood and made his way to the other side of his quarters, flicking on the lights as he passed. The soft golden lights flickered on, exposing a small, bare room, furnished with only the essential furniture and not much else. A small shelf on the wall in front of the sturdy desk broke the pattern of minimalism, on which a few, seemingly unrelated objects rested. A smooth amber stone, a silver coin dulled by the fingers of many, a dried flower brittle with age, and a small sandstone figurine, its face worn off by the passage of time.

It was this last item that Somminick studied from across the room, sharp forest green eyes tracing every detail for what seemed the millionth time. The Jedi had every crevice of the stone memorized and yet the true purpose and meaning of it still eluded him. Just like the individual who had gifted it to him. A slight smile flickered across his features and then he turned towards his locker for his sleep clothes.

A small beep emanated from the data pad on his desk and Somminick turned, brows creasing together in confusion. There weren't many people who would be contacting him this late at night, not to mention that those who would normally contacted him by holo rather than through his data pad.

The Jedi master reached his desk in a few strides and picked up the pad. Whomever had contacted him had gone completely through his protective measures and safeguards to directly message the device itself. Only a handful of people that Somminick knew could do that and none of them would be directly contacting him unless it was an emergency.

Except one.

Warily, the Mirialan clicked on the blinking notification, silently praying that he wasn't committing a huge mistake. The data pad screen went dark and for a moment, he feared the worst. Abruptly a blinking cursor appeared, disappearing and reappearing for several beats before being replaced by text. A string of numbers, broken apart intermittently by spaces and periods typed itself across the dark screen, glowing stoically. He quickly recognized the finished sequence as coordinates, but the numbers were not in the least familiar to him. Skipping down a space, the cursor blinked once more, not moving.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. It took six breaths from the Jedi Master before the cursor moved again, spelling out only two words.

Hurry. Please.

His breath caught in his throat as his heart stopped and sped up at the same time. Somminick stared at the message a few seconds more before turning and running out of his cabin towards the cockpit of the ship, calling for his Padawan as he went.

It was time to help an old friend.

* * *

Somminick stared down at the barren surface of the ground below through the windows of the cockpit, forehead slightly creased in bewilderment. The coordinates had led them to a remote moon that existed only on a few star maps and out of the jurisdiction of any known government. Whether by the will of the Force or a trick of Fate, they had not been too far away from the coordinate's destination and now that they were here, the Jedi felt trepidation rise once more.

He had no idea what was awaiting him on the surface. For all Somminick knew, he could be walking straight into a trap. Letting his eyelids slide closed, the Jedi reached out through the Force, scanning the planet for signs of life. It took longer than he would have liked to find what he was looking for, but when he did his concern deepened. There was only one force signature on the ground below them, but it was flickering wildly, like a flame caught in the wind.

Green eyes snapped open and Somminick stood abruptly, startling the young man beside him.

"Master, what is it?" His Padawan's question echoed down the hall behind him as the Mirialan walked quickly towards his cabin. A rush of footsteps followed him as his companion hurriedly chased him.

"Is everything alright?" Somminick paused in the doorway to his quarters and turned to face his student. Dark blue eyes stared at him worriedly from a tanned face, longer than regulation black hair falling haphazardly across ebony eyebrows that were currently crinkled together in confusion.

The Jedi master's lips quirked slightly at the disheveled state of his Padawan, the young man's appearance somewhat resembling a startled bird. Brushing the loose hair away from his student's eyes, Somminick rested his hand on broad shoulders, not releasing eye contact to ensure that his message was heard.

"Deverin, I need to go check something down on the surface, something that could potentially be dangerous. No," he added quickly, seeing his Padawan's next question forming in his eyes, "you cannot come with me. I need to go alone. If I should require your assistance I will contact you, but until then I need you to stay on the ship. Understood?"

Forest green searched midnight blue, the Jedi master not breaking his gaze until he was sure that his orders were accepted. Rebellion flickered in Deverin's eyes for a moment, not liking the instructions that his master had given to him, but the young man closed his eyes and sighed as he released his frustration and worry into the Force.

"I don't like this master." Somminick nodded, understanding his younger companion's concern.

"I know, but this is something I must do. If I do not contact you or I am not back within 12 hours, send for help. Understand?" Nodding slightly, Deverin breathed in deeply, worried expression shifting into calm confidence.

"Understood, master."

Smiling, Somminick gave a reassuring squeeze to his Padawan's shoulder before turning to finish preparations for his impending journey.

* * *

A biting gust of wind blew back the Jedi Master's hood, needles of frigid air piercing through the cloth he had wrapped around the bottom half of his face. Reaching back, Somminick yanked the unruly hood back into place, clenching it tightly in his fist to ensure that it did not blow back again. For the time being at any rate.

Checking his data pad, the Mirialan squinted through the flying dust to examine the map on the screen. He was close. Slipping the device back into his robes, the Jedi began to move forward once more, body bracing against the strong winds. Strained forest green eyes studied the landscape in front of him, blinking rapidly to protect against the sharp gusts. Looming in front of him was a solid wall of rock, stretching as far as his eyes could see on either side and easily rivaling the skyscrapers of Coruscant.

The coordinates led to somewhere within the behemoth. Wonderful. Straightening his shoulders resolutely, Somminick advanced closer to the stone, searching for an opening of any kind to get him out of the wind. The Force must have heard him, because as soon as he reached the shadow cast by the stone, his eyes landed on a decent sized entrance in the craggy surface. Smiling, the Jedi quickened his pace, eager to be free from the wind and dust, even if it did mean entering a dark cave.

He nearly ran the last few steps toward the doorway, robes flapping around him uncontrollably. There were only a few seconds of hesitation before entering the unknown shadows, harsh wind ripping his hood off for the last time.

Somminick abruptly found himself in complete and utter darkness. Drawing out his lightsaber, the Jedi activated it, the blue light chasing away the oppressive obscurity. He stood in a tunnel, at least as far as he could tell. The dry stone walls arched above him, leaving almost a meter of space between his head and the ceiling. Stretching out his arm as far as he could, Somminick extended the lightsaber down the tunnel, squinting as he tried to make out how far it went but even with the added help it was impossible to tell what lay beyond. A particularly violent gust of wind howled right outside of the entrance and a shudder ran up the Jedi's spine.

The dark tunnel it was, then.

* * *

It felt like it had been years before the Mirialan saw something other than darkness and never-ending stone walls. A faint blue glow pulsed softly from what seemed to finally be the end of the tunnel. Somminick picked up his pace, lightsaber at the ready, chest tightening in anticipation for what might be at the end of the hall.

The dark tunnel expanded unexpectedly into a large stone cavern, filled with what appeared to be the ruins of an ancient shrine. A giant crystal formation, nearly the size of a tauntaun stood tall in the center of the room, its soft glow pulsing slightly like a heartbeat.

A structure lay in pieces around the crystal, casting eerie shadows on the walls. Vines twisted between the stones, glowing purple flowers scattered throughout, lending an ethereal effect to the scene. In its prime, this place must have been beautiful, the perfect place for meditation. A paradise for those who wanted peace.

Something caught the corner of the Jedi's eye and he turned his head towards what he had seen. A red light flickered at the far edge of the room, flickering sporadically. Frowning, Somminick picked his way through the fallen stones and vines to the source of the light.

A small, smooth device lay almost concealed on the floor, nearly swallowed up by vines. Picking it up, the Jedi examined it curiously. It seemed to be some kind of communication device, but it definitely had seen better days. A fracture wrapped around the scratched surface, as if it had been thrown against the wall. The red light flashed from the center of the smooth cylindrical mechanism, the only thing breaking the surface being a single, nearly indistinguishable, button.

Running the pad of his thumb across the metal, Somminick studied the item interestedly. It was unlike any communication device he had ever seen. More like a distress beacon than anything else.

Before the Jedi could investigate the mechanism any further, a groan echoed through the cavern. Within seconds, the beacon was in the Jedi's pocket and his brilliant blue lightsaber was activated, facing the direction of the noise. Advancing cautiously, Somminick wove through the fallen stones and greenery to the opposite end of the cavern, heart beating quickly. Making his way past a still standing pillar, the Jedi master stopped abruptly, forest green eyes moving rapidly to take in the scene before him.

He was standing at the entrance to what must have been a small meditation room, now reduced to crumbling walls and glowing plants, but that was not what held the Mirialan's attention. Long scorch marks scored the ancient stones, deep and black, like someone had taken giant, fiery claws and scratched up the ruins.

Or a lightsaber.

"For once, I am so very, very glad of the predictability of Jedi." Somminick whirled towards the direction of the strained voice, lightsaber held up defensively.

A figure was hunched over in the corner of the room, half hidden in the shadows. Stepping forward, the Mirialan's glowing blade shed a cool light, banishing the darkness that seemed to cling to the individual.

Short red hair fell over half lidded molten gold eyes that stared hazily in the Jedi's direction. Dried blood coated one side of the face, standing out against abnormally pale skin. Dark tattoos, made even darker from the lack of blood, stretched from the bottom of the lips down the neck, the designs sharp and aggressive. A pained smile was directed towards him, dry lips exposing teeth stained with blood.

Extinguishing his weapon, Somminick dropped to his knees beside the Sith warrior, hands already reaching for the bag slung over his shoulder.

"A'vien. What happened?"

The Sith shifted slightly, making a valiant attempt to sit up before letting out a choked groan and slumping back down. Somminick placed a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Don't move, you'll make it worse. What happened?" Sighing, A'vien turned her head to look at the Mirialan, golden eyes burning through half closed lids.

"Bastard son of a kriffing Hutt tried to kill me." Pausing slightly, Somminick sent the Sith a reproachful look, both for the language and the lack of information. Rolling her eyes, she continued speaking as the Jedi gently searched for other injuries beyond the ones to her face.

"Another Sith didn't take too kindly to my..." Here A'vien paused, as if searching for the appropriate words to explain the situation. "Interference. Dragged me out here on a pretense and then tried to skewer me."

Inhaling sharply, the young Sith lord flinched as Somminick discovered the main injury. A large wound, stretched diagonally from just above the right hip and across the stomach to the opposite side, ending just over her ribs. Blood soaked the jagged armor and cloth around her midsection. Just how much blood had already been lost was impossible to tell, but it was more than too much.

"It looks like he succeeded with the skewering part. How are you still alive?" A black gloved hand fluttered weakly in response.

"Sith trick. Kind of." Glancing up at A'vien's face, Somminick frowned but didn't push, more concerned with continuing to keep the Sith alive than interrogating her. He filed the information away for later and began to work on the wound, hands calm and steady.

"What did you interfere with?" A'vien clenched her jaw and groaned as he probed the injury gently, her eyelids fluttering. It took her a few beats to respond, and when she did it was through gritted teeth.

"The Hutt spawn decided to try his hand at raiding ships, like the karking idiot that he is- kriffing Force! Are you trying to hurt me more?" Somminick looked up briefly in mild annoyance, before returning to his work.

"Maybe if you didn't get yourself into situations like this we wouldn't be here right now, A'vien," came the Jedi's reply, the concern only thinly veiled by false irritation.

"He had a cargo hold of Jedi padawans, what else was I supposed to do!" At this, the Mirialan's hands froze and he glanced up sharply at the Sith, who had leaned back her head again and closed her eyes tightly against the pain.

A few beats of silence followed the young Lord's outburst, the Jedi processing the information he had just been told. He had heard of the kidnapped Padawans, he had even helped search for them. When they had turned up on a remote planet safe and sound but with no memory of how they had gotten there, Somminick had suspected help from another Force user but he had never considered a Sith Lord. No one had.

And yet here they were.

"A'vien, that was you?" Already knowing the answer, but wanting confirmation, the Jedi watched her pale face closely searching for any sign of acknowledgment. After a moment the Sith opened her eyes, golden irises hazy with pain and blood loss but lucid.

"You owe me, Jedi."

Somminick nodded slightly.

"We do." He paused, his next words feeling woefully inadequate. "Thank you."

A barely imperceptible nod was the only response that he got. Setting the current subject aside for a more appropriate time, the Jedi ran through a list of conversational topics in his head. Somminick needed to keep her awake and talking. Chances were that once she fell asleep, he might not be able to wake her up again.

"So, how is Baras?" As soon as the words left his mouth he winced. Probably not the best topic to choose but if anything would get someone talking, then bringing up their former master who tried to kill them was probably a good start. Golden eyes flickered open again and stared at the Jedi flatly.

"Why..." The annoyed confusion shifted suddenly into understanding as A'vien realized what the Jedi was doing. She bared her bloodstained teeth in a vicious smile that reminded Somminick vaguely of a vorn tiger.

"The son of a Hutt is being a kriffing pain. First, he tries to kill me, then he makes everything difficult by burning my contacts, well the ones he knew of anyway, then..." Somminick tuned out the young Sith's complaining as he turned back to the current situation at hand. It had not slipped his notice that her breathing was growing more and more labored by the minute. He was honestly surprised she had lasted this long with such a severe wound. Whatever this "Sith trick" was, it had done the job.

Working quickly, Somminick brought out the kolto, stims and bandages, setting everything within easy reach. Turning his attention back to the wound, the Jedi grimaced. While the large laceration had been cauterized by the lightsaber, other smaller wounds scattered about her person had not been, leaving the problem of blood loss still looming over them. One thing at a time.

Focusing on the larger wound, the Mirialan removed A'vien's chest plate, giving him a better view of the injury. The cloth underneath was torn and melted around the edges of the gash, melding with burnt flesh. It needed to be removed before he could even begin to treat the cut which would cause more pain to the already hurting Lord.

Looking up, forest green eyes met burning gold. The Sith nodded slightly at the unspoken question, hands clenching together in preparation for the pain to come.

Grimacing, the Jedi gripped the ripped fabric in both hands, mentally counting down from five. When he hit zero, Somminick pulled just hard enough to tear the clothing away from the wound. A muffled shout erupted from the Sith as she arched in pain before falling back down, unconscious, against the wall, eyes closed and breathing ragged.

Moving hastily, the Mirialan treated the rest of the wound with kolto and wrapped it with bandages. Taking advantage of the Sith's lack of consciousness, Somminick moved on to the other cuts and bruises, included another vicious gash on A'vien's left leg.

Once those were done, he maneuvered the young Sith gently onto the floor, with the cloth he had used to protect his face from the wind under her head and his outer robe repurposed into a blanket.

Settling back against the stone wall, Somminick sighed. He had done all he could. Now all that was left to do was to wait through the night and hope that it would be alright. Reaching into his robe, the Jedi pulled out his communicator, thumbing it on.

It was time to update his Padawan.

* * *

Flames flickered, chasing away the darkness and banishing shadows to dance wildly on the walls of the large cavern. Night had fallen outside, with twin moons basking the barren land with silver light. The winds had quieted for the time being and silence reigned over the peaceful landscape.

Somminick gazed into the light of the campfire, lost in his thoughts. It had been quite some time since he had last seen A'vien. Back when times were simpler and Sith were bad and Jedi were good. He had never been quite that naive as to think that things were as black and white as that, but since he had met the young Sith Lord, his view on the galaxy had altered.

They had been in and out of contact since their friendly departure after the Ekkage incident. Little check-ins here and there had been their main form of communication, each making sure the other was still alive. Somminick had been covertly keeping tabs on the younger Force user and he had no doubt that she had been doing the same. Through their small interactions, an unconventional friendship had bloomed. They had started out as enemies but now Somminick would not be hard pressed to call the Sith an ally, if not a friend.

The enemy of my enemy is my friend. A smile creased across his face at the literal turn that phrase had taken.

Glancing down at the prone Sith, his brows furrowed once more. Soon after he had finished bandaging her wounds, a fever had started, stealing away the calm, healing sleep that A'vien sorely needed.

Somminick dipped a cloth into a makeshift bowl he had created from a broken stone, soaking it in cool water from a spring he had found in the cavern. Wringing it out, he mopped the Sith's burning forehead gently, muttering healing words under his breath. Fevered mumbling escaped from A'vien's lips, spoken in yet another language the Jedi did not recognize. If there was anything that he had learned about his young friend, it was that the amount of languages she knew was impressive. Somminick had the sneaking suspicion however, that a majority of the words were variations on curses and swears. The Sith Lord had a remarkable talent for insults, as he had very quickly discovered.

A groan echoed from the twitching Sith, as she began to move more frantically in her fevered sleep. Pleading words began to spill out her mouth quicker and louder as the Jedi struggled to restrain her. All his work would be undone if she continued to move around so wildly.

"A'vien! A'vien wake up! It's just a dream!" His words fell on deaf ears as she continued to fight him. A rock flew past him, narrowly missing his head, and exploded against the wall behind them. Somminick closed his eyes and reached out through the Force in an attempt to wake her before she hurt the both of them.

A sudden vision enveloped him, of fire and death and darkness. Screams filled his ears and blood fell like rain as he stared out onto a battlefield of flames. Shadowy figures rushed by him, faces indistinguishable save for eyes burning like dark suns. The Jedi turned frantically, attempting to get a handle on where he was. A sight behind him stopped him in his tracks.

Two figures battled each other in the center of the field in a brutal fight. One blazing with all the fury of a hellish inferno, darkness leeching off him like a plague, and the other brilliant like the sun, light spilling every which way. The sight of the two mesmerized Somminick, the Jedi unable to take his eyes off them.

The fight came to a sudden end as the shadowy monster vanquished his foe with a rage filled roar. The luminous figure fell to his knees, flickering and dimming as shadows ravaged the light.

"No!"

Startled, Somminick turned next to him, where the heartbroken scream had originated from. A young A'vien stood beside him, barely more than ten years old, tears streaming down her cheeks, brilliant green eyes staring out at the scene. Small clenched fists shook, from grief or rage Somminick was unsure but he did not wish to find out. Kneeling to the child's level, he placed his hands on her small shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"A'vien, you need to wake up. Everything will be alright, but I need you to wake up!" Tear filled eyes stared at him uncomprehendingly, dark brows coming together in confusion. A flicker of recognition echoed deep in her emerald green eyes and she opened her mouth to say something. What she was preparing to say, Somminick never found out, as an explosion erupted from the center of the field where the two combatants were.

"A'vien, A'vien, I need you to look at me, A'vien look at me!" But his desperate pleas went unheeded as the child looked back out to the field. The light warrior lay at the feet of darkness, all brilliance extinguished.

A sob caught in A'vien's throat, and as the Jedi watched, the grief in her eyes morphed into rage. Small, trembling hands reached down to her belt where there hung a small lightsaber. Blue light, not unlike Somminick's own weapon, sprung from the hilt as she handled it with an ease that spoke of experience. The Jedi's heart fell into his gut with horror as he realized what he was seeing.

This was not a dream. This was a memory.

Stunned, he could only watch as the small figure leapt across the field towards the creature of flames, furious tears streaming down her face. She looked even smaller next to the gigantic man, but that did nothing to phase her. Swinging wildly, A'vien screamed, grief and anger mingling together to create a haunting sound that Somminick would remember for decades to come.

The giant man looked down at the small child calmly, a sick, twisted amusement on his face. With a wave of his hand, the blue lightsaber flew out of A'vien's small fingers to land at Somminick's feet. Numbly, the Jedi picked it up, mind barely registering what he was doing.

Reaching down, the blazing monster wrapped a hand around the small child's neck, lifting her up off the ground. Legs flailed wildly as A'vien struggled to free herself, tiny fingers scrabbling at the gauntlet covered appendage, strained wheezing echoing across to the unmoving Jedi master.

Somminick shook himself out of his shocked trance and turned on the lightsaber in his hand, grip tightening around the unfamiliar hilt. Facing the creature of darkness, the Mirialan tried to move forward, but no amount of struggling or use of the Force would allow him to take even a single step.

Looking up, forest green eyes met imploring emerald as A'vien reached out to him desperately. A frustrated shout escaped Somminick's lips as he tried futilely to break free from whatever held him in place.

A choked gasp had him looking up again and the Jedi watched in horror as dark shadows slunk from the monster onto A'vien's pale skin, deceptively hypnotic as it spread over her entire body. Kicking legs stilled as bloody hands fell limply to hang by her sides. Golden fury began to creep in over grief stricken green, and Somminick watched in terror as the child's innocent eyes slowly transformed into something completely alien and angry.

It was definitely time to wake up. Surprise flickered in the back of his mind as he remembered that this was a dream. A'vien was not a child anymore and Master Somminick Timmns had never been here. More importantly, while he could do nothing about the past, there was something he could do about the present and no one was dying today. Not on his watch.

The Jedi master took a deep breath, mentally praying to anyone that was listening, that what he was about to do would work. Drawing the Force in around him, he imbued his next words with as much power and strength as he could, pleading with the Force to aid him.

"A'vien Vesteri, Lord of the Sith and Emperor's Wrath: wake up." Golden eyes snapped open, recognition flooding them.

"Jedi." The whisper floated across the space between them as a wave of relief came over Somminick. It had worked.

Without any warning, the world turned to shadows, only golden irises filled with sorrow visible to the Jedi.

 _I'm sorry._

And then the Jedi knew no more.

* * *

When Somminick came to, he found himself on the cool stone floor of the cavern, battlefield and flames gone. Shaking his head, the Jedi cleared his mind of the remaining shadows that lingered behind, still reeling from the revelation he had been shown. He had known there was more to the young Lord than she was letting on but having a former link to the Jedi Order was not something that he would have even dreamt of. It made sense when looking back on their past interactions, but Somminick had assumed that her tendency to choose the light side was for other reasons.

Glancing up, the Jedi found A'vien propped up against the opposite wall, burning gold eyes staring at him, betraying nothing of what she was thinking. A tense moment stretched between them, as they stared at each other, neither really sure how to broach the subject.

Surprisingly, it was the Sith who spoke first, quiet words shattering the silence like glass.

"His name was Master Fren Ventur. He found me when I was a child, living on a planet I don't even remember the name of. I had no family and I was working with a crew of smugglers. We gave him discreet transportation out of a delicate situation he had found himself in and when he left, he took me with him. He brought me to the Jedi Temple on Tython where I studied for several years, before being taken on as Master Ventur's Padawan.

"A few months after, we were called by a fellow Jedi Master to come to Tatooine, saying that she had found evidence of Sith operations and needed our help. When we arrived, the Jedi was nowhere to be found. Instead, a Sith ambushed us, killed Fren, and took me to Korriban." Sighing, A'vien shifted slowly, trying not to aggravate her wound. After a few beats, Somminick spoke up.

"Was it Baras?" The Lord shook her head, red hair falling over her face with the movement.

"No, even better. Malgus." She spat out the name like a curse, anger clouding her eyes. A sharp intake of breath was the only answer that Somminick could give. Raising her eyebrows, A'vien snorted softly in agreement.

"If there is anyone I hate more than Baras, it would have to be him." The Jedi Master hummed noncommittally, trying to keep his answer outwardly Jedi-like, but internally agreeing with the young Lord.

"What happened to the other Jedi that called you to Tatooine?"

"Conveniently, she was nowhere to be found. I found out later that she had been working with Malgus for quite some time, helping to create 'accidents' for some of the better Jedi." Somminick shook his head sadly. Too many of them had died already without the aid of traitors in their midst. Looking up, the Mirialan hesitated before phrasing his next query.

"Is this Jedi still around?" Golden irises flicked up to meet his own forest green and A'vien shook her head decisively. Somminick had figured as much.

"So Malgus brought you to Korriban. What happened then?"

"Then I was forced to undergo reconditioning. Overseen by some of the most brutal Siths in the Empire."

Somminick closed his eyes. He couldn't even imagine what that had been like. As much as he knew of the Empire's brutality, sometimes they still managed to horrify him even more. Glancing up at the young Sith Lord in front of him, his jaw tightened imperceptibly as he watched her stare into the flames blankly, mind lost in memories. When A'vien continued, her voice was expressionless, emotion hidden behind the walls that had been slammed down.

"When they finished, I could not remember anything about my former life. They erased everything of who I had been and gave me a false past that fit their narrative. I always knew that something was wrong, but I never realized what it was until I met Jaesa. That was why I hunted her like I did. Something about her reminded me unconsciously of my old life. Just being around her broke down the seal that held my memories back. There are still gaps, but I have the basic story." A small smile flickered at the corner of the Lord's mouth. "She has helped me in more ways than she can ever know."

"Does she know all of this?"

A'vien sighed again as she shifted, wincing slightly in pain.

"No. At least not as far as I know. I'm sure she suspects, but I have never told her outright."

"Maybe you should. She might be able to help you regain the rest of what you are missing."

"Maybe," A'vien mused. A comfortable silence stretched between them as Jedi and Sith lost themselves in their own minds. After a few minutes, the Mirialan broke it once more.

"Why didn't you ever come back to the Jedi?" Looking up from the fire, the young Sith met his eyes briefly before turning to scan the walls beside them. Somminick stayed silent, giving the younger Force user time to collect her thoughts. When she finally responded, it was hesitantly.

"At first, when I didn't remember, it was because all I knew of the Jedi was what I had been told and, let's face it, when faced with a Sith, most Jedi attack first, question later. At least the ones I had met." Grimacing, Somminick had to agree with the sentiment. Centuries of war had worn the patience and mercy of the Jedi thin, especially when turned toward the Sith.

"After I regained my memory, I thought about it often. I almost did once, not too long before I met you. But something always held me back."

"The Jedi that betrayed your master." A'vien nodded.

"Even after he was dead, I couldn't shake the thought of his betrayal. If the Empire could reach even the Jedi, then nowhere was safe." A sarcastic note entered the young Sith's voice as she continued. "The only place it seemed where I could stay relatively free from Sith corruption was inside the Empire itself. No one thinks to look for a traitor in the highest ranks of the Sith."

Realization dawned on Somminick.

"So you worked your way through the ranks until you became virtually untouchable." Golden eyes met his again as she inclined her head once in agreement.

"No one is entirely untouchable in the Empire, but yes, that's the idea. Now I work directly for the Emperor himself. Supposedly. So far I have only met his fingers." The Jedi shot a confused look at her, but A'vien waved her hand dismissively.

"It's a long story," she explained. Or rather, did not explain to Somminick's mild irritation.

"A'vien, not all the Jedi are like the one that betrayed your master. Yes, there some that are not the ideal Jedi and there are some that have fallen along the way, but most have good hearts and clear intentions. The entire Order should not be judged by the actions of a few A'vien, you know this," the Mirialan implored.

"Better than most, Jedi."

"The Jedi Order would welcome you back with open arms, A'vien. They can help you. Please."

Glowing golden eyes studied the Jedi, their depths unreadable. Somminick stared back unflinchingly, hiding nothing, praying that his desperately hopeful words struck a chord somewhere within the Sith Lord. A sincere smile crossed her face after a few beats.

"Maybe someday I will take you up on that offer. But not now. I still have much to do in the Empire. Baras needs to be stopped before he can do anymore damage. And who knows. It might be idealistic, but maybe I can help this insufferable war come to an end once and for all. In the right way."

Somminick's hopes fell, replaced by a deep but fleeting sadness. A'vien belonged with the Jedi, he knew it in his heart. But he also knew that everything the young Sith had said was also true. The Emperor's Wrath was meant for grander things that would change the way the universe worked. He had never seen the Force act with any one individual the way he had seen it act with A'vien. Deep down, he knew. One day, the galaxies would change for the better, and A'vien would be forging the way, wielding power and strength beyond anything anyone had ever seen.

Smiling, he nodded.

"The offer is always open for you, should you decide differently."

Looking away from the flames, A'vien met his eyes once more, before inclining her head.

"I'll keep it in mind, Jedi."

* * *

The cool, gentle breeze was a blessing after the howling winds of the day before. Peeking over the horizon, the rising sun spread its cool rays over the barren landscape, highlighting craggy stone walls and sheer cliff faces.

Jedi and Sith stood in front the peaceful landscape in a comfortable silence, content to just watch the sun rise. They had talked late into the night, topics ranging from heavy to absolutely ridiculous. Somminick couldn't remember the last time he had felt so free to speak his mind without worrying about who was listening and how his words might be interpreted. Their friendship had been cemented in near death and chilling revelations, leaving each knowing that the other had their back.

"So, where are you off to next, Jedi?" Turning to meet his companion's eyes, he smiled.

"I do not know yet. Wherever the Council decides to send me."

"Probably somewhere boring. I'll have to create some chaos on a fun planet for you then." Snorting softly, Somminick looked up the sky as if imploring someone to help him.

"Force help me." A'vien threw her head back, dark tattoos yawning down her neck as she laughed, arm across her midsection so she didn't aggravate her wounds. The Mirialan chuckled, the young Lord's laughter infectious. The joyful sound made her seem her age and it was spectacular to behold.

"The Force can't help you now, Jedi. You are at my mercy," she replied, breathless from laughter.

"We shall see." Smirking, A'vien stood from where she had been leaning against the stone wall.

"As much as I hate to leave you Jedi, I have a crew to pick up, a former Master to annoy and a bastard Hutt spawn Sith to hunt down. He's going to rue the day he ever tried to kill me." Moving away from the wall as well, the Jedi turned to face her completely, a question that had been in the back of his mind the entire night on his tongue.

"Where _has_ your crew been all this time?" A'vien rolled her golden irises as she responded, amusement evident on her features.

"Vette thought it would be a brilliant idea to have some 'Crew Bonding Time,' much to the chagrin of Quinn. I believe they are on Nar Shaddaa somewhere, no doubt getting into trouble."

"Someone should check in on them." A scoff sounded from behind a sheaf of stone a few meters away as A'vien walked behind it.

"At times I can't tell if I am their leader or their mother. Half the time I'm both." The sound of a speeder starting up followed her comment, and a sleek black vehicle moved out from the stone wall.

Raising his eyebrows, Somminick eyed the expensive speeder. A'vien chuckled as she saw the Jedi's expression.

"Being the Emperor's errand girl has it's perks. Do you need a ride?" Shaking his head, Somminick gestured across the horizon where a dark figure was speeding its way towards them.

"No but thank you. Deverin is on his way for me." Sitting up straight on the speeder, the Sith Lord squinted in the direction of the quickly moving shadow, eyes straining against the sun's rays. Giving up after a moment, A'vien turned towards the Jedi.

"The infamous Padawan. You do realize that one of these days you're going to have to let me meet him."

"I'm trying to hold it off for as long as I can. Force knows I already have enough stress with the both of you separately, I don't know if I can handle the two of you together." A snort escaped the Sith Lord.

"Have it your way, Jedi." Silence fell between them as they watched the approaching speeder, stretching into several peaceful minutes before A'vien broke it.

"Alright, as much as I know you are going to miss me, I have some unruly children to probably rescue." Somminick clasped her extended forearm in goodbye.

"Have Jaesa look at your wounds when you see her, don't ruin all of my work and for the love of the Force don't do anything stupid." A'vien arched an eyebrow in amusement.

"Have you met me?" The Jedi shook his head in good humored exasperation, before moving to take his arm back. A'vien tightened her grip suddenly, and Somminick looked up questioningly. Burning golden eyes stared at him seriously, all mischief gone.

"Thank you. For everything." Nodding solemnly, the Mirialan squeezed her arm reassuringly before replying.

"You're welcome." Releasing his arm, A'vien smiled one final time, before pulling a dark cloth over her face, leaving only her molten gold eyes visible.

"A'vien!" The Sith Lord's face turned towards him. "If you ever need my help again for anything at all, do not hesitate to ask. I'll be there."

"Likewise, Jedi." And with that, the Emperor's Wrath roared away towards the horizon. Somminick raised his hand in a final farewell as he watched her disappear into the rising sun. They would be thrown together again, he was sure of it. The Force had a funny way of working sometimes, and something was telling him that he would see the Sith a lot more in the future.

Smiling, Somminick settled back against the warm stone behind him, waiting for Deverin.

It was time to go home.


End file.
